In my Shoes
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: When England and Jamaica find they have magick in common they must do spells together, what's the worst that can happen? How about switching bodies! Now they spend more time together and dig up each others past in Mishi Tamashi's new story, 'In my Shoes'.
1. Hobbies

~Jamaica~

Jamaica sighed to herself and looked out the window in the conference room, long slim fingers patted a guitar that has definitely been with her through the years. Smooth mocha painted skin stretched over a lean body complimented by generous curves while she balanced one of her many dreadlocks between her nose and full lips, her brown eyes lazily scanned the room and drank in the faces around her. She was very happy that she had features that set her apart from some of the other countries, most of them were blonde, almost all of them were pale, and, of course, male. To be perfectly honest sometimes Jamaica had a hard time telling the ones she didn't talk to a lot apart, until they opened their mouth and a distinctive accent flowed out, obviously. Her brown eyes shifted to a loud blonde with piercing blue eyes that sheltered behind thin framed glasses, he was loud and obnoxious and fairly annoying; the glasses seemed to be the only physical thing that separated him from the others.

"America, you bloody wanker, why are you making all the important decisions by yourself! We call these conferences for a reason, not just to hear you babble on mindlessly!" An angry Englishman objected, Jamaica shifted her eyes to him and never ceased to pat her guitar. He had choppy blonde hair (of course) and his green eyes held anger towards the loud speaker. Her brown eyes shifted higher and a smile danced on her lips. His eyebrows. He was one of the few people Jamaica could instantaneously recognize and all because of those….eyebrows…Jamaica was suddenly giggling to herself fairly loudly. The two bickering men looked at her questioningly, she waved them off.

"Dun mind me, mon, I jus' thought of somethin' funny is all. Please continue." She giggled, feeling laughed at they both settled down and the meeting continued, and by meeting continued America babbled on and England would take the occasional sip of tea while rolling his eyes at the American. Jamaica mostly looked out the window and glance about the room and pay attention to her guitar but sometimes her eyes would flutter back to England's eyebrows and a consistent smile would tug at her lips.

When the meeting was done England had gotten into five other arguments with America and had been the first one to leave, Jamaica loitered around mostly and sat outside playing on her good old rough wood guitar.

"Ve~, Jamaica you play-a really really good!" Italy exclaimed as he and Germany passed by, Jamaica smiled at him, she always thought he was a really kind country, also he was very stupid but kind all the same.

"Tanks Italy, I could teach ya how to play, if ya wish." She offered, he lit up and tugged at Germany's sleeve.

"Germany you should-a learn something from Jamaica too! She knows-a how to play a lot of instruments-a really well!" Italy prompted, Jamaica cupped her cheek and looked away.

"Stop, if ya keep sayin' that I'll blush." She laughed, they talked on for a few minutes until Italy realized it was getting close to three and Germany had to take him home for Siesta. Jamaica had noticed she should probably get home too but she didn't much like to stay home so she loitered around a little bit more. Back inside the conference room she wandered around it and traced little circles with her finger on the desk, back out in the hall she had a feeling creep up her leg. She swiftly turned around and jogged down the hall following the cold feeling, she came to a door with a purple haze coming from underneath, she swallowed audibly because she knew what that was. Jamaica slowly opened the door and stepped inside, the air itself seemed to be thicker and heavier. She felt something inside her smile at its familiar presence, pushing down the past she watched as England read from a book and poured potions and powders into a jar. The pouring was unsure as he checked and double checked the book, Jamaica watched him furrow his eyebrows together and begin to hesitantly pour a blue powder into a mixture of blue and green potions. Jamaica knew that one and what it'd do.

"Stop!" She couldn't help but rush forward.

~England~

England jumped when he heard Jamaica's accent interfere with his potion making.

"J-Jamaica what are you doing in here!" He asked trying to keep a composed voice, she pushed him aside and waved her hands over the fumes that emitted from the jar.

"Stoppin' ya from makin' a _huge_ mistake, ya don't mix cryosin and gintia with prolistik powder, it'll make ya annoyin'ly clairvoyant an' you dun want that." She assured, he watched her clean up potions.

"You know magick?" He asked, watching her and she looked like she was in a familiar environment. Jamaica nodded then stopped and shrugged.

"Well, I guess I do. I'm a Shaman, or Witchdocta, or someting. There are too many titles nowadays." England watched her smile with reminiscence in her big brown eyes. She flipped through his book with a hand smaller than his own, he ran a hand through his hair and scratched his chin.

"How long have you been doing magick?" England couldn't help but ask, he's never met anyone else that knew about potions and magick. He wondered if he should take her to his house and see if she can see "mythical creatures" like he can.

"Evah since I was born I've been brewin' somethin'. Mai big brotha Africa taught me, he's the oldest out of almost all of us an' he sure knows his stuff. What spell were ya doin'?" Jamaica asked, England blushed slightly and flipped back to the original page then pointed to a spell.

"A fairly complicated one, for America I wanted to give him nightmares a week at least. Bad enough for him to wet the bed like he always used to when he was under my wing." England explained, Jamaica studied him then smiled and grabbed several bottles.

"I'll show ya how to make it." She more demanded than offered. England watched Jamaica grab bottles and powders and pour them without giving the book a single glance. She was like a chef that's cooked so much that they have the measurements burned into their brain, but with magick it's different you could use the same ingredients but how much or how less you use can make it a completely different spell.

"You don't measure?" England asked warily, she shook her head and he watched her knead the mixture then stretch her fingers.

"Nah, I did this enough to know what to do and what not to." Jamaica wiped a sweat covered tan brow with the back of her hand and smiled with a melancholy gleam that England could recognize in the mirror when he thought of his past as a pirate.

"Less than favorable past?" He asked, she stopped suddenly and nodded before resuming to knead the mixture.

"Long story, bad endin'. Do ya want it in a liquid or solid?" She asked, England thought about it and chose liquid. The end result was a purple mound of clay but when melted it turned green and thick. Jamaica poured it into vile and swallowed of nervousness before she handed it to him.

"Are ya _**sure**_ ya want to do this?" She asked, England smiled and took it from her.

"I'm sure, don't worry about me." He assured, she looked at the ground and mumbled.

"It's not you I'm worried about…" He looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothin', mon, I uh gotta go I'll see you at the next conference." She smiled before hurrying out the door. Drat, he wanted to take her to his place so he could see if she'd be able to see his friends. Oh well, perhaps at the next conference.

~Next Week~

England found America later that day and slipped the concoction in his soft drink and today was the day of the next world conference and for the first time in a long time England was excited to go. He entered the room with a big smile, he looked around the room and found America laying with his head down with his hair in a mess. England came up to him and patted his shoulder, America almost jumped a foot in the air then picked up his head to reveal large bags.

"Dude don't do that, I've been having the weirdest dreams lately." He explained, England inwardly smiled but on the outside he frowned.

"Sorry about that old boy." England smirked, a loud yawn came from the doorway and Jamaica stumbled in. She was wearing a half-shirt and shorts with purple bunny slippers, England, and other countries watched her awkwardly as she sat down and laid her head on the table across from America who chuckled.

"At least I'm not the only one with nightmare troubles, we've been helping each other this whole week." America breathed into the desk.

"Yah mon, brothas by burden." She didn't bother to pick up her head but somehow she and America successfully fist-bumped. England looked at her again, a flat stomach and smooth skin, long legs with slight muscle definition. Japan walked in and saw her, he practically went into a fit, which is a lot for the calm natured man.

"J-Jamaica-san, you must put clothes on immediately t-this isn't decent." He stammered, she waved him off.

"These are mai pajamas, plus mai clothes are all the way in my country how sad." She murmured to the table in a sleepy hazy.

"E-England-san, Hungary-san, can you please help me change her into proper attire?" Japan almost begged, Hungary moved to help him and England hoisted her on his back. Her breath wafted across his neck and her skin was softer than it looked, he kept his hands on her thighs to keep her against his back and he subtly ran one thumb back and forth. _It's like bloody silk_... his thoughts trailed, when Hungary took her into a separate room to change Japan said he'd get her and America some coffee. England sat down in a chair outside the room and looked at the wall. What was Jamaica having nightmares over, then all of a sudden he remembered something he'd seen when he first started to perform magick. _'Anything negative you inflict upon people will come back at you tenfold.'_ That made sense but why wasn't he affected? England remembered back to when they were making it…no…when _she_ was making it, she even kneaded it with her bare hands. But why would she take the fall for him, he was the one that wanted to hurt America not her.

~Jamaica~

In the room with Hungary Jamaica was being stripped and re-dressed by Hungary, she was being gentle but Jamaica hadn't been able to have a wink sleep since the night she'd helped England with that potion for America. Every time she'd close her eyes and doze off…._that_ would come up, the night repeated itself over and over in her mind when she was awake but the dreams were so much more vivid! Jamaica watched Hungary go to the door when somebody knocked and took the cup of coffee to Jamaica, who sipped it and hoped that it would help unlike the other coffee at her place that made her even drowsier. When Hungary placed a dress on Jamaica she went to the back to zip it up, she stopped abruptly.

"Jamaica, where did you get this scar?" Hungary asked curiously, Jamaica went cold and stared into the cup of black liquid. Jamaica knew what scar she meant it was one of the only ones she had.

"I may not have gotten in a fight in a while but I'm a country an' I still had war." Jamaica explained, but Hungary continued.

"This isn't a war scar, trust me I've had tons of those it looks more like—" Hungary was cut off by Jamaica's sudden shaking.

"P-please, let's not talk 'bout it an' keep it a secret…" Jamaica asked watching tears fall innocently into the boiling coffee. Just like that one time. Like that one time…

~End of Chapter 1~

That was the first installation of In My Shoes. I know I said I'm going to still introduce countries not used in Hetalia but wait I have to get the ball rolling first! What do you guys think happened to Jamaica? Please Review they take less than a minute and make me smile the whole day. Thanks for reading.

Peace, Love, Peanut Butter.


	2. The Ol' Switcharoo

I'm spitting these chapters out faster than….watermelon seeds on a hot summer day?...Iono whatever metaphors aren't my thing I like similes because it kinda looks like the word smile and that's what you guys are you're awesome reviews make me do. Anyway let's get started.

~England~

England had steadied Jamaica back and sat her in a chair next to him, she was awake for quite some time but she'd fallen asleep just as America had. Germany had taken over and the meeting went really well a few minutes passes and the meeting went by rather calmly until Jamaica and America began to stir, America muttered softly but Jamaica was sweating and her brow was furrowed and her hands reached out and clawed the table. She gasped loudly and shuddered, England looked at her then looked around to see if anyone had noticed but they were watching what was going on. England watched Jamaica, her hand was shaking and out stretched, with another quick glance around he reached out his hand and jerked back when she flinched. England grabbed her hand in his and squeezed, her body relaxed and she smiled slightly.

"Drusilla…" England ran that name through his mental address book and got nothing but he smiled back until Jamaica put his hand in a death grip.

"Dru-si-lla..?" He winced and watched her face shift from content to pain and horror, she screamed loudly and jerked awake, causing America to do the same. Germany looked at them taken aback then cleared his throat.

"Let's save this for next veek, ja?" He offered the other countries agreed and Jamaica stood up abruptly and rushed out of the room, England followed suit.

~Jamaica~

She jogged down the hallway and to the rear exit of the building, back in nature she relaxed and laid on the grass under a tree. That was the last dream on the spell and Jamaica patted herself on the back because she'd cast a spell on America and herself so they would stop wetting the bed, it was annoying and embarrassing. The wind swept over her body calmly and the cool grass tickled her face and she settled herself in to fall into the first peaceful sleep she'd gotten in a week.

"Jamaica!" England yelled, Jamaica decided to ignore him and pretend she was sleeping, she heard him run closer to her then stop. He sighed quite loudly.

"Falling asleep in a dirty place like this and in such a nice dress. Can't leave her here, what do you think I should do Mint Bunny?" He asked, Jamaica wanted to raise a brow but kept a straight sleeping face thinking he was messing with her.

"Well I could do that I suppose but wouldn't I look rather suspicious carrying her around while she's unconscious?" A pause then he laughed.

"Hey you're right! Maybe we could get Uni to give us a ride!" Jamaica felt a smile tug at her lips but she fought it the best she could. He was talking to his "friends" America and the other countries that knew him noticed how he often talked to himself but they never saw anything there. She sat and listened to England's part of the conversation and smiled internally at how much fun he was having, normally he was serious and proper but now he was speaking like a carefree child.

"Well whether I look like a villain or not we can't leave her here to sleep on the ground, come on now help me get her on my back." Jamaica was about to 'wake up' but she was already placed on his back. _He's really comfortable and he smells like vanilla and tea, whatevah, I guess gettin' a free ride to mai house wouldn't be so bad._ She reasoned with herself but accidently fell asleep for real.

Jamaica yawned and stretched before rubbing her eyes and adjusting to the environment around her, she rolled to the left and raised an eyebrow. Her beds gotten…bigger? She sat on the bed and closed her eyes like her brother Africa had taught her do to when she was in a dark place. When she opened her eyes everything in the room was easier to see, she crept out of the bed and snuck around. She was still in the dress much to her annoyance; she didn't much like dresses this long because they confined her legs. She looked around and found a duffle bag with her flag on it, she took off the dress and found shorts and a tank top in her bag, her knapsack was in there too Jamaica put the strap over her right shoulder and let the tiny bag rest against her left hip. Jamaica quickly changed and crept out into the hall, it was a large house and she paused when she saw the British flag…of course she'd be at his house. Jamaica walked around the house quietly and she came across a stairwell, she took each stair lightly and pushed open the door at the bottom. The was thick and heavy Jamaica smiled to herself and crept inside before shutting the door slowly, England was leaning over a table with a rather impressive assortment of base potions and powders. He even had salts and essences, Jamaica walked silently through his basement before walking behind him and looking at what he was doing. She got ever closer and his scent wafted over to her again, still like vanilla and tea. She rarely snuck up on people anymore so she decided to do the subtle approached, there was a chair by the table behind him, she sat in it backwards and watched him make a potion. He checked and double checked before adding anything, when she got bored of watching she laid her head on the back of the chair.

"Whatcha makin' this time around?" She asked, he stiffened and chuckled and turned to face her.

"Awake, eh? How did you sleep?" England asked her, her eyes went from his own up to his eyebrows then back to his eyes.

"Ya never have a good night sleep 'til ya haven't slept in a week. Now, whatcha makin' and if ya say 'Jamaican me crazy' I'll have ta hit ya." She chuckled, England smiled and shrugged before turning back.

"Just working on my potions, practice makes perfect and all that." Jamaica stood and got on the other side on the table from England.

"Then I'll help ya." She reached for the jar he was holding, he pulled back.

"No it's quite alright, I've got it." Jamaica pouted and leaned forward.

"C'mon I can help ya out, mon, it's no big deal." She stated stubbornly, England sighed.

"Fine but it's a really simple spell so just tell me if I'm doing it wrong and I need something from you." Jamaica smiled in victory and looked at the book before going back into a straight face.

"A connective spell?...why would ya want to do dat one?" She laughed nervously with a blush, he shrugged and looked away with an identical blush.

"I've never met anyone else that did magick I want to know about you, is that so bad?" England asked, Jamaica smiled at him.

"Not everyting should be done with magick why don't ya just ask me?" She opted reaching her hand across the table, he grabbed it and smiled.

"Ok." A green smoke came from a beaker between them and when it touched their touching hands turned blue, Jamaica smelled it and looked at England.

"H-how long was dat on the hot plate?" She asked nervously but before he could answer the beaker exploded a blue cloud.

Jamaica sat on the ground and rubbed her head, her fingers were rougher and she couldn't feel her hair against her back anymore. She pulled her hands back and froze they were no longer a mocha brown but an ivory white. She wasn't in a tank top and shorts but a suit, she shook her head and pinched herself.

"GOD DAMMIT!" She cursed in a manly English accent, she crawled to the other side of the table and looked at her body and its new inhabitant, they shared a similar look of horror.

"'ey, what in da bloodeh 'ell is goin' on! Why ore yu een mai bodeh, what da 'ell 'appened!" England ranted not being able to control his new accent, Jamaica looked at him in horror then shook him.

"Stop talking! You're making me sound like a backwoods ruffian! Calm your nerves then speak slowly." She reasoned laying her new accent on a bit thick herself. England calmed down and looked at his old body then at his new hands.

"Do-yuu-know…-what-spell-dis-ess?" He asked, Jamaica rubbed her chin and thought really hard.

"It's a really complicated soul transference, we have each other's bodies but we have our minds still have our memories. Before this spell is even thought about being cast the person would have to learn how to switch them back first, which neither of us know. So maybe it's one that wears off with time." Jamaica said emphasizing the maybe, England looked at her and sighed.

"Dis feels lika dream, like I could jus' close mai eyes and wake up een mai body." He said putting his hands on his chest, Jamaica smacked them away with a bright red face.

"Where in the hell do you think you're putting your hands!" England processed it then mocha cheeks turned auburn.

"N-no! Ovah mai 'eart! I promise!" Jamaica felt her face flush and she laughed nervously, and looked at all the spell books England had.

"L-let's look for a way to reverse this." She offered walking to one side of the room, England picked himself up and went to the other.

~England~

It's been a few hours since they began their search, and England wasn't used to being shorter or having…breasts. They seemed to pull his body forward with their weight, they stopped him from squeezing into tight places for an older book, and they just were a huge distraction. Jamaica groaned loudly, England turned around and gaped at her. She'd practically torn his suit apart, it was now sleeveless and the pants ripped into shorts.

"Jamaica! What the hell! Why did ya rip up mai suit?" England boiled, Jamaica smiled at him.

"Looks like you got used to the accent and I hate clothes that make me feel confined."

"I look like a drunkard! G-go put on anotha suit immediately!" Jamaica looked at England and began to laugh.

"That's so cute! If I ever need to sway Africa I'm going to use that face!" She laughed, and England blushed she'd just called him cute…wait—no it's still her so she thinks she's cute but it's him in her body so…GAH TOO CONFUSING! England pushed Jamaica up the stairs and into the room suddenly Jamaica stopped.

"What?"

"I…uh, have to pee…" She said nervously, England's heart sank. What the hell is this! Then he sighed and figured one of them would have to use the restroom and bathe at some point during this. England showed her to the bathroom and shut the door behind them, Jamaica wore a horrified looked, England sighed and blushed making his whole face red despite being tan.

"T-there's no way I'm gonna let ya see…it. I still 'ave my dignity ya know s-s-so close yar eyes." Jamaica looked at him with a beet red face.

"This is so embarrassing!" She whined placing her hands over her eyes, and England grumbled.

"How do ya tink I feel!" He hesitantly reached to unzip Jamaica's pants, she flinched when his hands touched her skin. She mumbled something to herself and the blush deepened, England swallowed audibly and slowly reached into Jamaica's, or his, flagged boxers. Jamaica groaned in frustration and shook her head back and forth, England slowly preceded then stopped when he touched a hard-on as soon as contact was made Jamaica moaned then clapped her hands over her mouth.

"J-j-j-jamaica what the 'ell!" England stammered nervously yanking away from her, she was just as nervous.

"I-it's your fault! You have really soft hands! Or I do! OH MY GOD THIS IS CONFUSING!" Jamaica grabbed handfuls of blond hair and pulled in frustration.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't yank mai hair out!" They had both settled down and breathing heavily, the initial problem had settled down and Jamaica said she still had to pee. England sighed and they tried again only with more success seeing as they were both embarrassed by the recent events. England's stomach grumbled and they both looked at each other and shrugged before walking into the kitchen.

~Jamaica~

Jamaica walked to the fridge to check up on what he had, she figured she could make pumpkin rice or peanut porridge with them. She figured the porridge would be quicker and she took out peanuts and oatmeal, before she saw that England was already making something while in an apron.

"What are you making?" She asked curious.

"Crumpets, you?"

"Peanut porridge." They both hmm-ed and continued to cook together.

When everything was done, England put tea in a kettle and brought the set to the table, Jamaica sat at the table and beamed at him.

"W-what?" Jamaica shrugged.

"I look cute in an apron." England looked into his old eyes as they danced with amusement, he blushed and sat down.

"Well ya certainly full of yaself." He commented, Jamaica ate her porridge and shook her head.

"Nope I think you look better as me than I did." She admitted, England tried the porridge and found it was really good, he bit into a crumpet and they tasted really well together.

~Jamaica~

They were eating breakfast together and everything was fine all of a sudden a flying green rabbit flew in and nuzzled Jamaica's cheek.

"AHH! What the hell!" She freaked batting at it, England raised his eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?" Jamaica looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You don't fucking see this! It's a flying rabbit!" She ran and hid behind him, his face lit up.

"Mint Bunny's here! Where? Where!" He asked excitedly, Mint Bunny came up to Jamaica.

"England?" it asked ina sweet voice, Jamaica sighed.

"That's England, I'm Jamaica. We switched bodies and now we're trying to find a way to switch back. Right now he can't see you." Jamaica explained, the rabbit lit up.

"You're Jamaica?"

"Yeah…"

"England has talked so much about you, he says you're really wonderful and he's so happy to have met another person that practices magick." Mint Bunny gushed, Jamaica smiled.

"Really? He said that?" She asked touched, England looked at her then realized that now he can't see or hear any of his friends but Jamaica can. Granted he was more worried than excited.

"I said what?"

"Yeah he did, he even mumbles your name while he sleeps and he wants to learn so much about you, because it's been a while since he's had a friend." Mint Bunny explained, Jamaica sat on the floor with a dreamy look on her face. England looked at her then at the air in front of her and the look on her face.

~England~

He blushed thinking back to what he's told Mint Bunny and she's not one to keep a secret. Jamaica turned her attention to him with tears in her eyes. He blinked and looked around.

"I-I'm sorreh for whatevah Mint Bunneh said, sometimes she can be vereh rude." He amended, Jamaica tackled the smaller person out of the chair and squeezed them to death.

"You're toooooo cute! I can barely stand it, you're so sweet and nice. Ah!~" She nuzzled his forehead and spazzed in his ear.

"J-Jamaica, what are ya doin'?" England stammered ignoring the warmth of the embrace of the larger country, or trying to. Jamaica looked down at him with a smile and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're a good person, England." She whispered, England's brain then self-destructed and he laid there and tried not to think.

~Three Weeks Later~

Jamaica and England still haven't found a way to get their bodies back so in the mean time they've been spending a lot of time together and having a lot of fun. Even though they barely get through the conference meetings without people getting suspicious they manage to get by. At the moment Jamaica and he were in the kitchen making lunch when the phone rang, they both jumped, Jamaica looked at him.

"I'll get it since, uh, you know." She gestured to herself in England's body, he nodded and she answered. "Good evening how may I help yo—" She froze in place with a look of horror on her face, then she passed the phone to England. England put the receiver up to his ear, Jamaica mouthed to him 'Stay calm, stay perfectly calm' England scoffed and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jamaica." Africa greeted, England's soul nearly left Jamaica's body. Jamaica made herself useful and wrote words on a piece of paper England read them.

"H-h-hey big brotha, long tyme no see." England managed, Africa laughed deeply into the phone.

"My cute little sistah, tell me, why are you over at….England's house instead of your beautiful country?" He asked hissing England's name.

"W-well that is, uh, I jus' came for a visit."

"Den why did your help tell me you've been dere for a month?" England's mind drew a blank he waved frantically at Jamaica who shrugged then he got an idea.

"He's mai boyfriend." Jamaica's eye went wide and she passed out, the phone was very quiet.

"Is dat so? I'm coming ovah. Now." The phone hung up.

~End~

Oh shizzzzzz, Africa is about to bring hell! You'll see why Africa doesn't like England or well…European countries….but he and America are cool. Lol they party when Africa comes to town but first of, let me explain a few things, yes I've done research on Jamaica and whatnot and I know that it used to be under the control of the UK but I couldn't make England her dad or brother because no incest in this story. If it was PrussiaxGermany, CanadaxAmerica, any others I don't care in fact I love those pairings but~ with Jamaica and England…..it doesn't work, maybe it's just me. Africa is her brother because most of Jamaica's citizens are from Africa and there is a lot of African influence in Jamaica so that's why Africa is her big brother and not England. Also I know Africa is a continent not a country but BAH Jamaican's have a lot of African roots so parde moi you anal-retentive readers! DX


	3. Past Scars

Whoo chapter 3 this makes me happy! *cries* Ok well Leave me reviews, they make my day and yes the bathroom scene from the last chapter was TOTALLY NECESSARY! I'm a pervert and proud…why do you think this FF is rated M hejejejeje *evil chuckle* Also special thanks to Hikari Heartache for reading and leaving me reviews, if you didn't this wouldn't have made it past the second chapter so *drum roll* I'm going to spoil you and you have two choices: 1. Give me another country to tie into this. Or 2. Give me any situation you want to see England and Jamaica in while their bodies are still switched. Ahhh~ I love to spoil people that actually review. Ok chapter 3, Lights. Set! DRAMA!

~Jamaica~

Africa was on his way and Jamaica was totally freaking out! For one: AFRICA IS ON HIS FREAKING WAY! Two: ENGLAND TOLD HIM SHE WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND! Africa is soo going to kill England…her...GAH she couldn't think! England grabbed Jamaica by the shoulders and shook her.

"Jamaica calm down!"

"RIONSIENFIERONEOIMWM!" (button mash of spazz attack).

"Get ahold of yaself!" England slapped her, she grabbed her cheek and stared at him.

"You can't hit me I'm a girl!" She protested, England raised an eyebrow at her. Jamaica immediately felt stupid they've been stuck in each other's bodies for over a month now.

"We need to figure out what to do, Africa is bound to be here any minute!" Jamaica ran her fingers through her hair and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Any minute? We jus' got his letter an' Jamaica is quite a way away from here." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Jamaica dove behind the sofa.

"Come now Jamaica, Africa is ya big brotha, he won't kill yu. He even called you his 'cute little sistah'." England reasoned, Jamaica poked her head out.

"Yeah, he won't kill _**me**_ but he will kill _**you**_!" She whispered England froze as the doorbell rang again.

"England, open up it Africa I came ta see my cute little sistah." Africa's deep voice boomed.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" England dove behind the sofa with Jamaica, she grabbed his shoulders.

"_Maybe_ if we act like a good couple _maybe_ he won't kill either of us and he'll _maybe_ leave you and your house in one piece."

"That's a hellovah lot of 'maybe's." England shook nervously, Jamaica stood in front of the door.

"It's all we've got." She whispered, England stood beside her while she opened the door. A tall muscular dark skinned man stood in England's doorway, his blank face resembled Sweden's glare as he studied the shivering two with sharp brown eyes.

"H-h-h-h-h-hey big bro—" Africa cut England off and leaned down to look him in the eyes, England flinched and Jamaica cleared her throat.

"Africa old boy, so good to see you. The years have obviously been kinder to you than I." She laughed nervously then Africa shifted his eyes to her then to England again then back to her.

"May I come in?" He asked, they both moved aside, post-haste.

"Certainly, my old friend, would you like some curry Jamaica made some just this evening and she always tells me how it's your favorite dish. Isn't that right, love?" Jamaica placed a hand on England's shoulder and pulled him close.

"R-right! I say it all da time, how much I love mai big brotha." Africa grunted and sat in a wrapped up chair. "No don't!" England warned, Busby's chair moaned and shattered under the powerful man. England stared in horror, Russia was the only other one that broke this chair only now, it's been shattered beyond repair. Jamaica looked at Africa who now seemed to be sitting in an invisible chair, he stood up straight now and stared at her.

"I-I should've warned you, that chair is really old and Jamaica is so broken up about it because it was her favorite chair." She explained.

"It was cursed."

"Her favorite chair to avoid, I'll go get that curry now. Come help me Jamaica, dear." Jamaica panicked grabbing England's arm, Africa grabbed the other one.

"She can stay." He demanded, England's eyes screamed 'help me'. Jamaica hurried into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of curry and rice. Africa was now sitting on the sofa with England sitting between his legs, his thick arms were wrapped around his shoulders protectively and his chin and resting on his head. England looks as though he's died, Jamaica laughed nervously and placed the tray in front of Africa and his hostage.

"You'll have to eat around her Africa but I'm sure she loves that you give her the same affection you used to." Jamaica stated with a smile, Africa let England go and grabbed the bowl of curry he actually began to eat around England rather than letting him get up. Africa finished the whole bowl in a minute of silence, then he cleared his throat and looked Jamaica directly in the eyes.

"Are you done lyin' to me, Jamaica?" His brown eyes pierced hers, she flinched then looked at England.

"J-Jamaica you're brother has something to ask you, uh, love." She tried, Africa stood and stepped over England and the coffee table to get in Jamaica's face.

"No I mean _you _Jamaica, or I could be mistaken." He grabbed England and pulled down his shirt in the back revealing a scar that made Jamaica flinch and looked away. It was nestled between her shoulder blades, the scar was darker than the rest of her skin and rose like a welt.

"B-big brotha?" England stammered nervously, Africa traced the scar.

"Jamaica, big brotha forgets, how did you get dis scar?" He asked England, Jamaica looked forward and concentrated on the wall while Africa watched her.

"U-um, war I tink. I have scars like any country, I can hardly remembah them all." England tried, Africa looked at Jamaica then down to England.

"No, but I remembah now, you got it when—" Jamaica stood and grabbed the much larger man by the collar of his black tank-top, she tried shaking him but shook herself instead.

"Africa! You, you, why…just…" Suddenly she erupted into tears against him, he sighed and his expression changed from the interrogative one into the softer one she was familiar with. He never used his scary face on her not even when she messed up, but she lied to him and she'd never done that before. He patted her head and sat on the sofa with her between his legs and placed his chin on the top of her head.

~England~

He laid there confused of what to do he turned around and pulled his shirt down. He watched Africa hold Jamaica while she cried against his chest, Africa's eyes were soft and his features looked kinder than they were just a moment ago. Africa shifted his gaze to England and they went scary again, England jolted then looked away. Jamaica slapped her brother's chest.

"Africa, don't be mean to him. He's been more than kind to me." Jamaica explained wiping her eyes, his features went soft again and he patted her head and tussled her hair.

"I told you ta stay away from European countries, especially him." Africa bit looking at England, England huffed.

"Why don't ya like me?" He asked, Africa gave him a glare that chilled him to the bone.

"Ya think ya own everything. Ya took from other countries, and ya had too many colonies to keep track of because yar greedy." He explained simply walking over to tower England, Jamaica wedged between them and hugged England against her chest.

"We may have lied about how we are but we are really dating. Africa I like him and I won't forgive you if you bully or hurt him." Jamaica stated standing her ground against the taller man. Africa took a step back and looked at England who hesitantly hugged Jamaica back. _I'm really her boyfriend? Is she saying that to save my skin or…_

"Ya are huh? Well why did ya switch bodies?" He asked sitting down, Jamaica and England sat on the love seat across from him Jamaica held England's hand.

"It was actually an accident, we started talking because we both do magick and this happened when were weren't being careful. Do you know the spell?" She said, which wasn't really a lie, Africa studied her with his soft expression.

"It's just your souls dat switched, ya don't have any of each otha's memories?" He asked.

"Nope I can't remember anything that's from his memories." Africa raised an eyebrow.

"How long have ya two been dating?"

"About a month, why?" Africa studied her more.

"Kiss." Jamaica and England both blushed.

"A-Africa you're a pervert!" Jamaica yelled covering her face, Africa chuckled.

"It's no big deal if ya been datin' for a month." Jamaica looked at England with a beet red face, she inwardly groaned and grabbed him into a quick peck.

"There!" Jamaica stated, Africa chuckled and stood before stretching.

"I know the spell an' you two will figure out how to switch back eventually, you're dating after all and people dating protect each other. Unless you're lyin' to me then if you admit that I'll tell you the ritual to undo it. An' if dats the case then I'll forbid Jamaica from evah seeing you or any other European countries again." He headed for the door, Jamaica followed and pouted.

"But brother~~~~~~" She whined, he cut her off.

"It's not cute because you're not in your body Jamaica. When you decide to tell me the truth, just call me." Before she could say another word he vanished in a puff of purple smoke. A letter fluttered down from the smoke, England picked it up and examined it.

'No secrets, pure emotion, in synced hearts, and everything and nothing on your minds. That's your only hint, call me when you give up, my cute little sister.'

~Jamaica~

"I hate when he acts all mysterious like that." Jamaica sighed walking back into the kitchen, England followed her.

"Well at least we know what ta do now." He inserted positively, Jamaica laid her head on the counter and sighed.

"Well tonight we have a conference meeting so let's get ready for that, ok." Jamaica suggested rubbing her temples.

The meeting went on as usual, Jamaica picked fight with France and disagreed with America's every suggestion while England tapped on drums (an instruments he couldn't mess up) and looked out the window. Jamaica has been enjoying the time she's had to play the serious role, it's refreshing to wear a serious mask and have everyone guessing what been going on in your head. After the meeting she was getting ready to go when America came up to her.

"Iggy, you should totally go drinking with us! Get out of the tower every once in a while Rapunzel." America teased, Jamaica rubbed her forehead and channeled the Arthur.

"America, don't call me 'Iggy' and no I'm not going to go drink with you. Jamaica let's go." She said flatly, England walked over with a big goofy smile. He seems to be enjoying the time to be carefree and fun. America saw an opening and took it, he wrapped his shoulders around England and looked down at her.

"Dude, Jamaica, you should totally come party with us. We're totally gonna drink and play _music_ and _dance_ and have a lot of fun." America baited the hook and Jamaica admitted that it sounded fun and she would accept in a heartbeat, so she knew England (who is supposed to be her) would before he said.

"Yah~ mon, let's get da sand outta hour shorts and make a beeline for da bahr! Iggy, are yuu comin' too?" England exclaimed his eyes screaming 'please come', Jamaica rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I suppose but after a drink or two I'm leaving." She stated firmly.

~Five Drinks Later~

~England~

Bloody hell! She's drunk she's drunk! AH! Why does his body have such a low tolerance alcohol level! England sat next to a depressed Jamaica who was sitting with a beer bottle in one hand, the other was on her head, and her head was on the table. Russia's been throwing down vodka like a pro, France is drinking wine, America's drinking hard liquor mixed with coke, China's sipping something he couldn't pronounce for the life of him and he (Jamaica) was tossing back god knows how many glasses of Long Island Tea.

"England, my man Africa tells me you've been dating Jamaica. Is that true?" America asked blatantly, England made an effort not to choke on his drink and looked at Jamaica who was helplessly doodling on the table. She stopped and put an arm around England to pull him closer to her and kissed his shoulder.

"Yeh." Nobody was expecting that sudden burst of affection, this time England couldn't help but choke on his drink.

"J-Jamaica what made you guys start to date?" France asked nervously, England smirked.

"We both practice magick, an' he's funny an' witty an' nice an' cute an'—"

"Drop-dead sexy!" Jamaica blurted, then she looked around at the people there. "Do you guys want to think about something you never think about but when you do think about it it sucks?" She opted, China rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I cannot wait to hear this." Jamaica lifted her head and looked them all in the eye.

"Yes or no answers only. We're countries right?"

"Yes." A chorus responded.

"We're male and female right?"

"Yes."

"Are we human?" A pause before unsure yes' no's and maybe's. "Ok, ok, ok. We feel right?"

"Yes." Everyone was paying more attention to the conversation now.

"Do you laugh?"

"Yes."

"Cry?"

"Yes."

"Hate?"

"Yes."

"Now France you may be able to answer these." France perked up and looked at the Englishman.

"Ok I'm all earz."

"Can we love?"

"Oui."

"Have sex?"

"Honhonhon, oui."

"Ok so we're human right?" After a while the yes' were more certain, Jamaica took another drink and England watched her eyes go dark. "Then why can't we produce offspring?" Everyone was silent.

"W-well that's because we're countries, dude." America interjected.

"But we're also human." Jamaica answered darkly, England stood and looped his arm with Jamaica's.

"Well we should be goin', c'mon England." He answered before dragging Jamaica out of the bar and back to his mansion.

Since they've gotten home Jamaica's been on the sofa staring at the window solemnly, England's been thinking about what she said at bar. He walked over to her and sat across from her.

"Jamaica, what you were saying earlier, what made you think about that?" Jamaica chuckled and rubbed her hands together.

"I've tried, simple as that." She answered too casually; England's mind was flooded with one million questions.

"W-what do you mean you've tried?" He figured touching the tip of the subject would be easier for both of them.

"_I've tried_, naturally, artificial insemination, and everything under the scientific sun but with no results." She snickered running fingers through her hair.

"Who…did you try with?" England couldn't help but ask, Jamaica laid back and looked at the ceiling.

"Turkey, I dated him for a while waaayy back when." Her voice was straight and flat.

"Well, what made it not work out?" He leaned forward.

"I was too obsessed, I wanted a baby so bad that I guess I smothered him with it. But once you've hit rock bottom the only way you can go is up so my obsessions done." The way she stated that made it sound like a but was around the corner.

"But…?" He asked, she leaned forward and looked him in the eyes.

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it." The power behind her words chilled him and made an itch go across his back.

"The scar has someting to do with it doesn't it?" He asked, Jamaica looked away and rubbed her face with her hands before looking out the window again, England sat next to her on the sofa. "You can trust me."

"I made a golem and named her Drusilla meaning strong, I lived with her for five years but then she wanted to be real like me and I promised her I'd make her a human body." Jamaica explained slowly, England had heard of golems of course but never making another human being. Jamaica shook her head and shuddered to fight her tears, after a minute she took a deep breath and continued.

"With black magick you can made everything. I made her from myself, my own flesh and blood and bones. She came from me like she was my baby and it worked, she had long wavy black hair and big hazel eyes and skin so radiant you'd think she was an angel. She was my perfect angel." She croaked before a tear slid down her cheek, she cleared her throat and looked at the floor. "Yes, with black magick you can make everything…everything but a soul."

"Ya dun mean…?" England had heard stories of being born without a soul they—

"She tried to take mine. I noticed it a week after she was born, she had a constant hunger I couldn't sate a craving that couldn't being filled. She said her body felt empty and burning like it was in fire, next thing I know she was on me then she broke my collarbones and I passed out from the pain. I woke to find she'd sliced my back open and tried to pull out my soul by it's wings. Africa came in and destroyed her, before my eyes, in fire." Jamaica told her story and let the tears drip down her face while she looked straight ahead. England swallowed and placed a hand on her back.

"Jamaica…I'm sorry to say but, from what ya told me, that wasn't Drusilla." England stated, Jamaica looked up at him with wide eyes.

"O-oh course it was she even responded to Drusilla just like she did when she was a golem." England took her hand in his and squeezed.

"Demons and entities possess soulless bodies, ya said it yerself 'ya can't make a soul'." For a second he thought Jamaica was going to slap him but she'd tackled him and buried her head in his chest to cry. England let her stay like the for a while but the larger frame got uncomfortable after a while.

"C'mon now, it's not very manly to cry. Yer makin' me look ridiculous." He jested, she looked up at him and smiled before her eyes grew wide. Jamaica grabbed his wrists and held them above his head before settling him between her legs on the sofa.

"But you're me, and I'm you…maybe if we could…" She trailed nuzzling into England's neck, he laughed nervously and tried to push the larger country off.

"J-Jamaica, you're still drunk, les jus' go to _sleep_ an' you'll have a clear head in the mornin'." He reasoned, Jamaica bit his ear and made a trail down his neck with her tongue. England ignored the urge to moan.

"I already said you're my boyfriend, plus it's my body and I know what I want so all you have to do is relax." She persisted biting the neckline of his shirt with her teeth and pulling the thin fabric, England looked away and squirmed under her.

"You said that ta protect me from Africa." Jamaica put both his wrists in one of her hands and the other went up his shirt and pushed him against her.

"No, I really do like you." She looked him in the eye, at first England was taken aback but then he was annoyed by the dominant look in her eye. _Since when am I submissive, I'm the United bloody Kingdom._ He yanked his hands from her grasp and pulled her mouth down to meet his in a battle for dominance, he felt an arrogant smile against him and bit down on her bottom lip. Jamaica moaned before England forced her to look him in the eye.

"I like ya too but les not forget who the man is." He growled slyly, Jamaica raised an eyebrow and groped one breast roughly, he gasped.

"Men don't have these." She chuckled in return leaning against his neck and nuzzling.

"Whatevah, ya know Jamaica being a guy kinda fits yar personality." He commented, she snorted then wrapped her arms around him.

"I could say the same about you." She mumbled before drifting off and snoring against him. England looked at her confusedly then chuckled then sighed.

"Guess she's still drunk…friggin lightweight." He laughed at his self insult.

~Jamaica~

She woke up in the bed with a pounding headache, the light was her enemy, and she was positive she was going to die if she didn't curl up in a ball under the covers _and_ pillows.

"Ugh, what the hell." She complained, a laughed rounded off from her bedside, Jamaica poked out from the covers and locked eyes with England.

"It's called a hangover an' I get them all the time, welcome ta mai world." He teased, Jamaica groaned and returned to the safe haven of the sheets. England laughed and Jamaica processed the night before.

"Hey England?" She began softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think less of me after last night?" She asked not daring to look at his reaction to her question.

"Quite the opposite, I tink yar a wonderful person." He concluded, Jamaica felt herself smile, before she snorted.

"Last night was weird wasn't it?" England laughed again.

"It's kinda like makin' out with meself but I have to remembah that it's yu and it's ok." Jamaica felt England sit on the bed. "How about today I tell ya 'bout me an' mai past ovah a date?" He asked, Jamaica was thankful for the covers and cursed her headache.

"It's a date just give me…a while to sort this migraine from hell out." She promised reaching out her hand and, without hesitation, England took it.

~End~

Gah ok I feel like this could've been soo much better but I hope you enjoy all the same. As I said earlier I' spoiling my reviewer so leave me a good character to add or a nice/awkward/fun moment to put them in and I'll try to make you proud. Please review that take less than 30 seconds and make my day.


	4. In Remake

Hey guys ummm ok I'm going to apologize but I'm doing this story over because I'm not happy with how I'm doing it, Hikari Heartache I'm sorry I'm still using your suggestion and it wasn't your suggestion that made me want to start over it was just…I didn't like how I wrote chapter 3 and that's pretty much the climax. As an apology you may add something else if you choose to do so, anyway please bare with me because it's a really good plot.

Thanks for reading,

Mishi Tamashi


End file.
